nerdiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Ramne
Ramne is a human male wizard and an NPC in the Emeron campaign. Background Ramne was born in Reikland, where he had a magical talent that his parents sought to exploit, hoping that he would be the next apprentice to the Red Wizard and therefore be able to pay their way for the rest of their lives. Shy and socially awkward, Ramne had no interest in glory or fame, and simply wanted to study magic and be left alone. He was passed over for apprenticeship to the Red Wizard and left home not long after. He ultimately came to settle in the small village of Redwyne and a house built on the outskirts of town and spent his life there studying what magical scrolls and books came his way and happily growing old and keeping to himself over the years. Occasionally Ramne would perform magic for those in the town for money when needed or called upon but for the most part he kept to himself. The Cult of the Reptile God In early 1159 Ramne became aware of a growing problem in the town where people would disappear for days at a time and return sullen and moody. He began to quietly observe as this phenomenon spread and learned that many in the town had begun worshiping the a "Reptile God" in secret, and that the corruption had spread to the temple of Guya and to the town constabulary. Eventually he was able to determine that the cult of the Reptile God was taking people south, to the Brokenback Swamps, where they would eventually return, for the most part. Unsure of whom to trust he kept to himself and kept his eyes open. In late Griffon he found Rolla wandering around, well taken care of and clearly not wild, but seemingly without any sort of owner in the area. Figuring that someone would come looking for her, he decided to take care of the canine and feed her until they did. In early Lion of 1159 things came to a head with the Cult of the Reptile God when the Joined of Vesper were passing through Redwyne and some of the mentally controlled townspeople attempted to kidnap their companion, Belina Katel. This led to a massive fight at the Golden Grain Inn and another at the Temple of Guya, though they had been able to learn that the Naga was behind things and where it's lair was. A short time later they came to speak with Ramne and, to everyone's surprise, Rolla's owner Briac Youngblood was among them. Ramne told them what he knew, and encouraged them to find the Naga's lair. He stated he would go with them, but that his old age and arthritis made him rather ill suited to be wandering the marshes of the Brokenback Swamps. Ultimately the Joined of Vesper traveled to the Naga's lair and slew it, freeing the people of Redwyne form the Naga's mental control, if not the psychological scars of what they'd been forced to endure. Fall of Redwyne and the Battle of Camur On the 18th of Lion, 1159, a massive force of Bullywugs and Lizardfolk poured out of the Brokenback Swamps and attacked Redwyne. With the help of some of the warriors that were still in town after the incident with the Naga, Mayor Zakarias Ormond got as many of the townsfolk out as possible, leading them Camur. Ramne naturally assisted in the effort, using his magic to help hold off the army and assist the evacuation. Once in Camur, Ramne offered his services to Sir Alexander Quaylith and when the monster army attacked there as well he participated in the Battle of Camur. He survived and when Sir Reyny Indsott was looking to form a strike force to identify and attack the leader of the army, he asked Ramne to be part of the group. Ramne declined, however, citing his age and limited mobility as a result of it as his reasons. He offered to help in a non-active role wherever he could though. Appearance and Abilities Ramne is a wizened old man with a long scraggly beard. Content to be a hermit he keeps to himself and both doesn't bother people and does not want to be bothered. Though he had little formal training, he nonetheless has a magical talent and loves to read and learn anything he can about magic. He is capable of casting spells up to the fourth circle of power and has a good working knowledge of magical theory. He has also read on a handful of other topics and has some knowledge of religion, history and nature. Category:Characters Category:Emeron Category:NPCs